A Father's Second Chance
by Ybarra87
Summary: Scorpion was just tossed into the Soulnado by the two oni working for Quan Chi when all of a sudden he is save by Death. Death then reveals to him that his son Satoshi has been reincarnated and needs his help. Hearing this Scorpion agrees to put his vengeance aside to help his son. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Mortal Kombat series.


**This is an idea that has been on my mind for quite some time and had to tell. It's basically a what if Scorpion's son Satoshi was reincarnated and his reincarnation needed help. This takes place after Scorpion's ending in Deadly Alliance.** **This is also a one shot since I wouldn't know where to take this however if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi A.K.A. Scorpion, the ninja spectre, was just thrown into the Soulnado by the two Oni Drahmin and Moloch after he arrived at Shang Tsung's palace in his attempt to kill the sorcerer and man who killed his clan and family Quan Chi. As he struggled to get free from the Soulnado eventually managing to get loose only to find himself in a pitch dark area. As he began to look around for any clues where he was, he felt a overwhelming presence surrounding him however that was not going to stop in his quest of finding Quan Chi so he can exact his revenge on the sorcerer. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" He shouted pulling out his sword as he looked for the being giving off this presence.

"Put your sword away Mr. Hasashi. I mean you no harm." A deep voice said as Scorpion continued to look around for the being.

"I will put it away the moment you prove that you are not a threat to me! Now show yourself!" Scorpion shouted.

"Very well." The being replied as a large robed figure appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Scorpion yelled out.

"I happen to be Death." The being replied as he pulled out a scythe revealing his bony hands in the process.

Scorpion just stared at the being in front of him holding his blade tightly. "I assume you are here to claim my soul. Well you should no I do not intend to let you take it until I have my revenge against Quan Chi!" He shouted.

Death just gave out a chuckle at the sight of this. "I find it amusing you think you can fight me but you should no that no one can escape death let alone defeat it." He stated as he put his scythe away. "I brought you here for another reason."

"And what reason is that?" Scorpion asked as he placed his sword away but made sure to keep his hand on the handle just in case he needed to use it.

"Well it might be best to show you." Death stated as he waved his hand to reveal the image of a young boy barely a year old with messy black hair and bright green eyes with a boy who was nearly identical to him but with red hair and brown eyes next to him.

Scorpion just looked at the boy with green eyes giving out a small gasp while reaching out to the image with his free hand. "Satoshi." He said.

Death just gave an amused chuckle. "I'm surprised you actually recognize him even when he no longer looks like he was when you were both were alive." He responded.

"What's going on?! What exactly are you showing me?!" Scorpion shouted as he glared at Death.

"It's the reincarnation of your son Satoshi." Death replied. Scorpion just remained silent hearing that about to ask about his wife only for Death to answer him first. "Don't bother asking me about your wife Hitomi. I don't know if she was reincarnated,I only know about your son."

Scorpion just looked away for a few seconds and then looked at Death again. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked.

"Because your son is going to need help and you're the only one he can count on." Death stated.

"What are you talking about?!" Scorpion shouted as he looked at the image of his reincarnated son with his new parents who were holding him along with his brother. "Satoshi has loving parents who care for him as well as a second chance at life! I may not be able to get him back but I can rest a bit easier knowing he has a second chance!"

"Normally you would be right but it seems fate has dealt your son a cruel destiny." Death replied causing Scorpion to give out a growl.

"Explain to me what you mean now!" He roared out.

"Very well." Death said as he waved his hand to shown an image of an old man along with an image what looked like a snake face man. "You see you're son has been reborn in a world where wizards and witches live amongst normal people out of sight. The world of wizardry has always been a difficult society with their beliefs and bigotry but as the world progressed with time so did they except for one country: Magical Britain. They refuse to move along with the rest of their world living in denial that their country is the best when it's actually the worst. To make things worst that's the country your son has been reborn in and as a wizard as well."

"Before you explain to me more at least tell me my son's new name." Scorpion requested as Death gave a small nod.

"His name is Harry James Potter." Death replied as he began to explain to Scorpion about Magical Britain along with their rules and society as well as it's history of bigotry. Eventually Death got to the image of the old man explaining to Scorpion that his name was Albus Dumbledore along with his history eventually moving to the image of the snake face man along with his name Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort for short and his history. Death explained to Scorpion about all of the trouble those two have caused for Magical Britain to Voldemort's reign of terror to Dumbledore's manipulations. How Dumbledore was the one who introduced Voldemort to the wizarding world along with the fact that he could of stopped him sooner but chose not to. Death then got to the prophecy that was told about Voldemort's defeat and how Dumbledore was the one who heard it. He realized he had a chance to be rid of Voldemort once and for all and manipulated it to happen sooner by making sure a spy of Voldemort's heard it so they could inform him. Dumbledore knew the prophecy referred to three children born at the end of July. One being born on the 30th while the other two were born on the 31st, one of the two being Harry.

"Tell me what is happening to my son!" Scorpion shouted mad at the fact that a man who was a lot like Quan Chi was manipulating his son's fate to his own gain!

Death just gave a sigh as he then answered. "In the world your son is in right now it is October 31st and Voldemort is attacking the home he in along with his twin brother. Dumbledore suggested to Harry's parents that the best thing to do was to hide and to assign a secret keeper to their location however he made sure they picked Peter Pettigrew who happens to be a family friend as well as a follower of Voldemort which he knew. All of this is his plan to get rid of Voldemort faster no matter who would die in the process."

Scorpion gave out a ferocious roar hearing that. "How there that bastard play with my son's life like it was nothing?!" He roared out.

"Don't worry no one dies during the attack but after the attack is over Harry's fate will be decided by Dumbledore to die earlier than he is suppose to." Death responded as Scorpion threw a fireball at the image of Dumbledore being shown causing it to burn.

"Explain what he plans to do! Now!" Scorpion screamed.

"Voldemort knew that a child was destined to defeat him so he went to where the Potters were hiding knocking both parents out and proceeded to the nursery where both boys were." Death explained as he produced an imagine of what was happening. "There he took one look at Harry's brother Charles and was about to kill him until he noticed Harry. The moment he noticed Harry he took one look in his eyes and saw something, something that scared him. Voldemort knew right then and there that Harry was the one who was destine to defeat him and immediately tried to kill him only for the killing curse he fired at Harry to somehow bounce off of Harry and flew towards Voldemort turning him to ash as well as destroying the room in the process. Shortly after that Dumbledore shows up and declares Charles as the boy who defeated Voldemort and then examines Harry only to find something he did not expect."

"What did he find?"

"A piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in the scar that formed on Harry's head. You see Voldemort had found a way to cheat me by splitting his souls into pieces and placing them into objects. Harry happens to be one of them and the only way to get rid of it is for him to be killed, at least that's what Dumbledore thinks but there are other ways."

"He plans on killing my son?!"

"No, he plans on making it where Harry is willing to sacrifice his life in order to save others basically making himself a martyr. You see right now he's persuading Harry's parents to fake their death along with Charles and hide so they can train Charles for Voldemort's return while Harry is claimed as the boy who lived. Harry will have all the attention drawn on him and by the time they returned he will be willing to accept his duty to help his brother. At least that's what Dumbledore told them but his plan is to stick Harry with his mother Lily's magic hating sister and her family where they will abuse and torture him to the point he will be broken. That way when he starts wizarding school he will be eager to follow whatever Dumbledore tells him to do since he will be the one saving him from them and Harry will become the pawn he wants him to."

"And Satoshi's new parents are just going to allow that?!" Scorpion screamed.

"They are devote followers of Dumbledore's, at least James is but Lily is a bit harder which is why she wasn't told that Harry was going to her sister." Death replied.

"I will not allow that! My son has a second chance at life and it's being taken away from him! As much as I want to kill Quan Chi, Satoshi comes first! You will send me to him or I will make you!" Scorpion screamed out as he pulled out his sword.

Death just gave a chuckle seeing this. "It is very foolish for you to challenge death Mr. Hasashi. Death comes to all and can not be stop." He replied. "However you should know I was going to let you go there to help him. That's basically the reason why I brought you here."

Scorpion lowered his sword hearing this. "It is?" He asked.

"Well I was going to give you the choice of going back to kill Quan Chi or help your son but I know what your answer is now." Death replied.

"I admit I do want Quan Chi dead but my son matters more. I was going to let it go with him being reborn since he has a new family but they just proved themselves unworthy to be his parents the moment they listened to that bastard! If thy are going to throw him away then I will raise him. Quan Chi doesn't matter to me as much as Satoshi." Scorpion explained. "Now send me to him!"

"I will but before I do there's a few things you must know." Death responded. "When you get there and grab your son you will need to take him to Gringotts, it a bank run by goblins. There you need to give this letter to a teller." Death then produced a note and gave it to Scorpion. "Once there they will take you to their leader and once you talk to him and tell him everything I have told you. You must then blood adopt your son making sure to rid him of all the Potter magic he has in the process that way Dumbledore won't be able to find him. Next you need to remove the horcrux in his scar as well as the one in the Lestrange vault."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Two basic ways to destroy horcruxes is to stab the container with a basilisk fang or us the fiendfyre curse, it's a powerful fire spell that can cause a lot of damage. However you can destroy it easily by using your hellfire, all you need to do is touch the object with it. You should be able to remove the horcrux from your son's scar by blood adopting him it should also get rid of the spells and blocks Dumbledore has placed on him to make him weak." Death explained as Scorpion gave an understanding nod. "After that you can raise your son your way without any problems or threats but there is one thing I want from you."

"And what is that?" Scorpion asked.

"I want you to track down and destroy all of the horcruxes Voldemort made." Death answered. "You don't have to kill him in fact I would prefer if Dumbledore was the one to do it. After all it's his mess and instead of cleaning it up himself he's allowing someone else to do it."

"Very well." Scorpion responded. "Now send me to my son."

"I will but first I need to do something." Death replied as he placed his hand on Scorpion's shoulder causing him to drop to his knees and release it shortly after.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"I made it where you are alive again in way. You're still a spectre but now you're a living one. After all everyone has to die some time even you." Death replied as he opened a portal. "Dumbledore has just left Harry on the doorstep of his aunt's home and just left. You can go claim him now."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Scorpion responded as he ran out of the portal to find himself in front of a house in the middle of the night where his son was in a basket on the doorstep. Scorpion just gave a growl noticing how cold it was. "The bastard placing him out here like this where he can freeze or be taken by an animal or person." He snarled as he made his way to his son and looked at him. "Hello Satoshi, you may not remember me since this is your new life but I was once someone who loved you dearly." He said as Harry opened his eyes and looked at Scorpion giving a smile. Scorpion just saw that and smiled. "Maybe you do know who I am after since that was the smile you gave me when we were both alive." He said as he picked his son up. "Let's leave now. These people have proven them to be unworthy to raise you and because of that I will be claiming you back." He said as he then took off with his son Satoshi.

15 YEARS LATER

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office furious at the fact he had messed up all those years ago and chose the wrong child as the one who defeated Voldemort fifteen years ago. He had no idea it was Harry who was the real boy who lived until just a few days ago when Voldemort attacked the ministry to steal the prophecy that told of his defeat and revealed to everyone that it was Harry who really defeated him not his brother who was hidden away with his parents. The moment that was announce Dumbledore realized that everything he had planned was all for nothing.

His original plan was to have the whole world think it was Harry who was the boy who lived that way Voldemort and his followers would focus on him instead of looking for Charles. He had planned on having him raised by his mother's sister Petunia and her family knowing that they hated anything that wasn't normal and would abuse him. It was a necessary evil but it was all for the greater good since he needed Harry to look to him as his hero and be willing to sacrifice himself when the time came. It was basically the only way to get rid of the horcrux in his scar, sure it was sad he couldn't live a full life but his death was needed for the greater good. However everything he had planned for Harry went down the drain the moment Hagrid shown up at the Dursleys looking for Harry only to be told by the Dursleys they didn't know what he was talking about. Apparently Harry wasn't on the doorstep the morning after they left him there so the Dursleys never knew he was there in the first place. Dumbledore found this hard to believe since he originally thought that they were keeping Harry locked up so no one would know about him but that wasn't the case. He had to explain to the ministry why Harry was attending Hogwarts that year or any other year which led to him losing a lot of popularity as well as followers. To make matters worse he needed someone to find the Philosopher's Stone that year but couldn't contact James and Lily since that would reveal Charles to early plus he did not want to reveal the fact that Harry wasn't where he was suppose to be. Luckily he thought of the other child that the prophecy talked about and used Neville Longbottom for his plan while he tried searching for Harry.

Unfortunately all attempts to find Harry were failures. As for Neville he barely managed to survive each year and each year he had grown to distrust Dumbledore. While his grandmother was a loyal follower Neville was starting to see Dumbledore as a senile old fool who cost him his parents. Eventually Neville refused to listen to Dumbledore any longer when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. Neville managed to succeed in getting the cup somehow and had his blood used by Voldemort so he could get his body back. He was about to be killed until James, Lily, and Charles Potter shown up and saved him. After they arrived back Barty Crouch Jr. who was impersonating Alastor Moody was caught and he revealed that he placed Harry Potter's name into the goblet on his master's orders not Neville's name but for some reason Harry's name wouldn't come out of the goblet like it was suppose to. Dumbledore told Neville he was lying but Neville knew better and decided to ignore Dumbledore for good.

Shortly after that Dumbledore had to explain to Lily that Harry had somehow went missing shortly after he placed Harry with a loving family that would care for him not letting her know that he actually placed him with Petunia. He told her he did everything he could to find him but had no luck and would continue no matter what since he needed to find out where Harry was and find a way for him to die so the horcrux would be destroyed. Now he needed to find Harry so the greater good can prevail but he had no idea where to look.

Just then a letter came in from one of his goblin spies in Gringotts, he opened and gave a smile since one of them had managed to find out where Harry was. Apparently shortly after he placed Harry on the Dursley's doorstep someone came and took him. This person brought him to Gringotts and blood adopted him while also making sure to rid Harry of all the Potter magic in him. That was why no one would find him, they were trying to find him by tracing his family magic. Dumbledore was also surprised to see Harry was the heir to a few other families and knew he could use what was in those vaults to help him fund the war, it wasn't like Harry needed to use them since he had to die for the greater good. He then read that Harry was living somewhere in Japan under the name Satoshi Hasashi. He had no idea who took Harry but he was going to let this person stop him from guiding Harry on the right path of the greater good and went to tell the rest of the order what he found out.

THE NEXT DAY

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

Sixteen year old Satoshi Hasashi, formerly known as Harry Potter, was currently training in a remote part of the Shirai Ryu compound. Ever since his father claimed him back, he slowly rebuilt the Shirai Ryu in this world. Scorpion had help from the goblins in rebuilding his clan thanks to some of the jobs he did for them and slowly made a place for himself and Satoshi in this new world. When Satoshi turned six, his father decided to tell him the truth about everything since he felt he needed to prepare Satoshi for the chance that Magical Britain came looking for him. Luckily Satoshi understood everything and asked his father to train him in order to prepare himself for the future.

Right now Satoshi decided to take a break from his training and chose to meditate. As he closed his eyes and started to meditate he felt the presence of several people arriving. Having never sensed their presence before Satoshi placed his hand near his sword and continued to meditate not letting his guard down for a second.

"Is that him?" Sirius Black asked.

"I believe so." Dumbledore replied.

"Let's just grab the brat and leave!" Severus Snape hissed.

"We can't just grab Harry just like that. We need to tell him the truth and get him to come with us willingly." Remus Lupin responded.

"We're his parents so we can take him even if he doesn't want to come with us!" James Potter shouted as he took a step only for Satoshi to call out to them.

"Whoever you people are leave. You are trespassing on private property if you don't leave then you will suffer the consequences. This is your only warning." He said.

"That him alright. He's acting arrogant just like you Potter." Snape responded as James just growled at him.

"Now listen here you brat!" He shouted as he made his way to Satoshi only for him to vanish quickly and reappear right in front of James kicking him in the gut and sending him flying towards the others.

"I warned you there would be consequences if you don't leave. Be prepared to suffer them unless you leave!" Satoshi yelled out as he pulled out his sword pointing it towards them.

"Now Harry, please put away that sword. We're here to take you home." Dumbledore said as he slowly approached Satoshi.

"My name is Satoshi Hasashi and this is my home!" Satoshi responded as formed a fireball in his free hand and threw it at Dumbledore's feet landing right near them. "The next one won't miss!"

Lily Potter who was also there decided to try talking to her son calmly hoping she could get them to come with them. "Harry I happen to be your mother." She said causing Satoshi to look at her.

"You are not my mother, my real mother is Hitomi Satoshi not you." He replied causing Lily to cry.

"Harry it's not nice to make your mother cry." Dumbledore responded in his disappointed grandfather tone.

Remus just stared at Harry as he just ignored Dumbledore's lecture and smelled something strange about him. "Headmaster, there's something strange about Harry. He smells like he's dead but alive at the same time." He said.

"Your senses are probably telling you the wrong thing." Dumbledore replied since he didn't want to hear any excuses about not grabbing Harry. "Now Harry you are going to have to come with us whether you like it or not. It's for the greater good." He said as he pulled out his wand but before he could use it he fell to his knees along with everyone who accompanied him as a huge pressure of anger could be felt in the area.

"You had your chance to leave now prepare to face my father." Satoshi responded as he placed his sword away and a tornado made of fire appeared in front of them with Scorpion coming out of it.

"You better have a good reason for trespassing on Shirai Ryu ground." He stated.

"We have come for young Harry there. We know you kidnapped him and we're here to claim him back." Dumbledore replied as he tried to get up but failed.

"You accusing me of kidnapping my own son?!" Scorpion yelled as fire began to surround him.

"He's my son! I'm the one who gave birth to him!" Lily shouted.

Scorpion turned to face her looking at her for a second and then let out a disgusted scoff as he then turned towards Dumbledore ignoring Lily's screaming. "I know who you are Albus Dumbledore." He said. "I had a feeling that you would be showing up soon when Ragnok sent me a message a few hours ago telling me that he caught one of his goblins leaking private information. He told me to give you this." Scorpion then starting shouting in Japanese causing several Shirai Ryu ninja to surround the wizards pulling their swords out on them while one appeared next to Scorpion giving him a wrapped up package. Scorpion opened it and threw it towards Dumbledore revealing it was the head of his goblin spy who gave him the information. "I believe that's the goblin who gave you the information right?"

"So you admit you took Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I claimed my son back when those two decided to listen to you and abandon him!" Scorpion screamed as he pointed to James and Lily as a Japanese man then appeared.

Dumbledore seeing that this man was a wizard decided to ask him for help. "Excuse me, I don't know who you are but could you please help us against this man?" He asked.

The man just turned to Dumbledore. "The name is Ren Akira, I happen to be an auror with the Japanese Ministry." He said.

"Then you need to help us, this man has kidnapped a child from Magical Britain and has turned him against us!" Dumbledore shouted.

Ren just looked at Dumbledore and let out a laugh. "I'm not here to help you Albus Dumbledore. I'm here because my office picked up the presences of several wizards and I was sent here to clean up the mess that Grandmaster Hasashi is going to make out of you." He replied as Dumbledore turned paled.

"Why won't you help us?! It's your job!" James screamed out.

Ren just gave a sigh. "This is area belongs to the Shirai Ryu, anyone who wasn't invited onto it is basically trespassing and will be killed." He said as he then explained further. "You would know this if Magical Britain would agree to update it's country with the rest of the world. You and Minster Fudge refuse to progress with the rest of the world and if you did you would know about the Shirai Ryu. They basically been a great help to both the magical and non magical world so in return we allow them to have this land where they can live on and execute anyone who tries to attack them whether they're magical or non magical."

"You cannot allow this!" Dumbledore cried out. "We are needed back in Magical Britain along with Harry! He needs to stop Voldemort! It's for the greater good!"

Scorpion gave a growl hearing this and punched Dumbledore in the face. "My son is not your pawn for you to use! Voldemort is your problem! You allowed him to get this far because you refused to do anything to stop him! He's your problem!" He roared out.

"He isn't your son! He's mine!" Lily screamed out trying to get his attention only to be ignored.

Remus just looked at Scorpion and asked. "What are you? You smell like death but you also smell like you're alive as well. Just what are you?"

Scorpion looked at his son who just nodded at his father. "I think it's best if you tell them, Father." He said. "They'll have a better idea of who they are up against if they know the truth."

"Very well Satoshi." Scorpion replied as he began to explain his origins to the wizards. He told them about how he was from another world and came from a ninja clan called the Shirai Ryu. He talked about how he met his wife and the birth of their son Satoshi only to be killed by a ninja from a rival clan and brought back as a spectre by an evil sorcerer and how his clan including his wife and son was massacred by the sorcerer shortly after. Scorpion explained he served the sorcerer for years until he found out it was the sorcerer who killed his clan as well as his wife and son. He had sworn vengeance against him and tried to kill him only for him to get away each time. Eventually he got tossed into something the sorcerer made along with another sorcerer and was rescued by Death. "Death rescued me to show me my son, or better yet his reincarnation. The reason for this was so I would have a choice to save him from your plans for him." Scorpion stated as he pointed to Dumbledore.

"I have not idea what you mean." Dumbledore replied as he began sweating about what Death could of revealed to this man.

"Death revealed to me your plans for Satoshi!" Scorpion shouted as he began to explain how Dumbledore planned on leaving Harry to Lily's sister so he would grow up weak not knowing he was a wizard. That way when he started Hogwarts he would look up to Dumbledore since he would be the one to give him the attention he desperately craved and in the end be willing to sacrifice himself when the time came.

Lily gave a horrified look hearing that. "Your wrong! Dumbledore knows my sister wants nothing to do with our world and he would never place him with her or her husband!" She screamed out. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he needed to get rid of horcrux that was in Satoshi's scar and what better way than to have him sacrifice himself for your country!" Scorpion yelled out as Lily looked at Dumbledore who just looked away from her.

"How could you do that?! We could of found another way to remove it!" She screamed out as James shouted out.

"Lily he had to die! His death would of led to the end of the war! It was for the greater good!"

Lily just stared at her husband in disbelief. "You knew?!" She shouted as she tried to hold back the tears that were trying to come out. "You knew what Dumbledore was planning and helped him?!"

"I am all for the greater good and if it meant that Harry had to do so be it." James responded.

"But he's our son!" Lily yelled out only to be interrupted by Scorpion.

"Wrong! He's my son!" He shouted getting her attention. "You claim you love Satoshi but a real mother would of stood by her child no matter what. Instead you listen to the words of an old man who sees people as pawns he can use! You didn't try to fight for Satoshi! You didn't fight for him to stay! Instead you gave him up! A real mother wouldn't do that! As for your other child I know you haven't did anything to raise him since you allow your husband spoil him and let him do what he wants. A real mother would of been strict with her child letting them know they can't do whatever they want! You claim your a mother who loves her child but you haven't done one thing to prove you're a real mother!"

Lily just looked away in shame knowing that Scorpion was right, she had done nothing yo prove she was a real mother to both Charles and Harry, no Satoshi. "You're right I've done nothing to prove that I'm a good mother." She said. "I know it's too late for me to be one to Satoshi but I'm going to try and straighten up Charles." James tried to object but Lily just stared at him and told him to shut up.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Scorpion replied.

"What are you going to do to us?" Remus then asked.

"Well you did trespass onto their land and tried to abduct one of their own so the Shirai Ryu are welcome to kill you and they won't get in trouble for it." Ren replied.

"I won't kill them." "Scorpion responded. "I will let them go but after one of them tells me what I want to know." Scorpion then approached Sirius. "You are Sirius Black are you not?" He asked.

"I am." Sirius answered.

"Tell me about your brother Regulus." Scorpion replied as Sirius looked at him.

"I don't see how he is any of your business!" Sirius shouted out.

Scorpion just gave a sigh and then looked at James. "I've read everything I could about you. How you basically consider James Potter your brother in all but blood so how about this? If you don't tell me about your brother then I will torture James until you do!" He yelled out as he pointed his wrist towards James and screamed out. "GET OVER HERE!" Causing a spear to come out of his wrist and hit James in the shoulder dragging him towards Scorpion. "Now tell me everything now!"

"Don't tell him a thing Padfoot!" James yelled out only Scorpion his right arm and break it.

"If you care about him you will tell me now!" Scorpion shouted.

"I won't, no matter how much you torture him." Sirius responded.

Scorpion was about to continue until he was stopped by Satoshi. "Let me try Father." He said as Scorpion gave a nod.

"Very well Satoshi." He said as Satoshi made his way to Sirius.

"I know you are." Satoshi stated as Sirius looked at him.

"You do Harry?" He asked.

"My name is Satoshi. I stopped being Harry the moment I was left on her sister's doorstep." Satoshi responded as he then added. "In fact you could of prevented it if you had done your job as a godfather."

Sirius just stared at Harry in shock like he felt something was stabbing him. "I had to stop Peter from getting away and Hagrid said he was there on Dumbledore's orders. I knew I could trust him." He responded as Satoshi just turned around. "Oh I know all about what happened when you got there. You heard the plan they suggested and went along with it while you agreed to have Dumbledore erase your memories of them and my former brother. You were suppose to do your job as my godfather and protect me but then all of a sudden you saw a reason to forsake your godfather duty when Hagrid arrived. I mean who cared if everyone thought you said you were the secret keeper not knowing you were just a decoy while the real one happened to be a spy for Voldemort. You didn't care about me you just wanted revenge. You didn't care on bit about me to stay."

"That's not true!" Sirius shouted out.

"Then why did you leave me with Hagrid?" Satoshi asked.

"Because he said Dumbledore had a plan and I knew could trust whatever his plan was!" Sirius responded.

"So what you're saying is you put Dumbledore first before being a godfather?"

Sirius just gave a confused look. "That isn't true!" He yelled but deep down he didn't know the answer. "Dumbledore happens to be the greatest wizard of all time! So I knew I could trust him with you!"

"Oh so he was made my godfather?"

"No I was!" Sirius replied as he gave a shocked look as he hit a realization. "I was you godfather but I abandoned you so I could get my revenge. By doing that I failed you and allowed you to be taken by this man. He did the right thing taking you since I proved myself unworthy to take care of you but for some reason I couldn't help it! I wanted revenge against Peter and that mattered most!"

Scorpion just looked at Sirius. "I know how you feel I wanted vengeance against the man who killed me and eventually took it but then I learned about the massacre of my family clan and wanted revenge against the man responsible. I told myself I wasn't going to stop until he was dead but that all stopped when Death showed me Satoshi and what was about to happen to him. When I saw that I knew my revenge wasn't important since my son came first. I knew my wife Hitomi would be very disappointed in me if I abandoned him. To me my family comes first no matter what. Whatever your reason was I hope it was worth it." Scorpion told him as Sirius lowered his head in shame.

"I just find it strange how he was locked up in Azkaban without a trial when Dumbledore could of got him one. After all he was the one who suggested you be a decoy while Peter was the real secret keeper. Even if he erased your memories of them and their other son being alive he still could of given you a trial where you could of testified under veritaserum where Peter was the real secret keeper while you were just the decoy. It's almost like he wanted you locked up." Satoshi stated as Sirius looked at him and then at Dumbledore.

"You're right he could of." He said as turned towards Dumbledore. "Why didn't you do that? You could of gotten me cleared of all charges. Instead you just waited until James and Lily revealed themselves to be alive to have me cleared."

"I also find it strange you forgave them so easily when they should found a way to have you cleared." Satoshi added.

"You're right, for some reason I forgave them way too easily." Sirius responded.

"It's almost like you had no control over your actions." Satoshi said as he looked at Dumbledore who just gave him a disappointed look.

"Harry, my boy it's not right of you to accuse me of doing such a thing to Sirius." He replied as Satoshi walked towards Dumbledore and smacked him across the face.

"My name is Satoshi Hasashi and I am not your boy!" He shouted as he then turned back to Sirius. "I understand you have a lot to think about and you can do that but first tell me about your brother."

"I don't know if I should." Sirius responded as Satoshi then asked.

"You do want my forgiveness for abandoning me right?"

"I do." Sirius answered.

"Then tell me about him."

"Well we weren't exactly close. I was basically the black sheep of my family and he was the favorite son. He was a supporter and follower of Voldemort and I was a supporter of Dumbledore's."

"So basically all of his friends were death eaters?"

"Well not all of them. He was close to our family house elf Kreacher."

"Do you still have him?" Satoshi then asked.

"Yes I do." Sirius answered.

"Summon him." Satoshi responded.

"Very well." Sirius said as he then called out for Kreacher who appeared shortly after he was called.

"Blood traitor master called for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked as he looked around at where he was.

"I called you here for him." Sirius responded as he pointed towards Satoshi who Kreacher then faced.

"Why did you have blood traitor master call for Kreacher?" He asked.

"I would like to talk to you about your former master Regulus." Satoshi responded as he reached into his outfit and pulled out a locket. "Do you happen to know where he put the real version of this locket?"

Kreacher just went wide eyed with shock. "Kreacher promised Master Regulus that he would destroy locket he gave Kreacher but Kreacher had no luck. Kreacher promised Master Regulus he would destroy locket but Kreacher failed." He replied.

"Could you go get it so I can destroy it?" Satoshi then asked.

Kreacher just shook his head. "Kreacher finds it hard that you can destroy locket when Kreacher had no luck doing so!" He shouted.

"What if I can prove to you I can destroy it by destroying another object like it?" Satoshi then asked as he looked at his father who just gave a nod and threw James towards the other wizards and then screamed something out in Japanese. About a minute later two ninjas showed up carrying a box. Satoshi then opened it to reveal that inside was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.

"Where did you get that?!" Dumbledore cried out as he gave a shocked look of disbelief.

"About five years ago we received a job from a man named Nicholas Flammel to retrieve an object that was taken from his fault without his permission." Scorpion responded as Dumbledore turned pale hearing that. "He suspect that you had taken it without his permission and tasked us with getting it back and replacing it with a fake."

"Father wanted me to go with him since he thought it would be a good training mission for me and when we got there we sense something foul in the castle. We both knew exactly what it was and decided to find it and destroy. Luckily a ghost there found out we where looking for it and agreed to take us to it provided we could destroy it. Apparently she knew Voldemort corrupted it and tried to tell a certain headmaster about it only for him to assure it would be dealt with eventually. When we found out that headmaster was you we told her all about your plans and how you planned for someone else to do it. She was furious and asked us to destroy in front of you but we agreed to do it after we got rid of the others that way there would be nothing to stop you from killing Voldemort. We can destroy this now since the locket is the only one left." Satoshi responded as he held it out.

"Wait you cannot destroy such a thing without my guidance!" Dumbledore shouted out as Scorpion looked at him.

"We already got rid of all the others including that giant snake. I even made sure to get rid of the one in my son's scar." He stated as Satoshi removed the headband he was wearing to reveal his scar was already gone.

"How could you have gotten rid out it?! The only way is death!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"The answer is very simple." Satoshi replied as he held the diadem in one hand while fire appeared on his other hand. "Hellfire." Satoshi then placed his flaming hand on the diadem causing a black mist to come out of it letting out a painful scream. "Burn in hell!" Satoshi yelled out as the black mist burst into flames without a painful scream coming out of it. Satoshi then turned to Kreacher. "Can you go get it now?" He asked.

Kreacher just gave a nod. "Kreacher will go get locket so it can be destroyed." He said as he then disappeared only to reappear with Mundungus Fletcher who had a hold of it. "Give Kreacher necklace! It doesn't belong to you!" He screamed.

"This necklace will fetch a high price when I sell it so no!" Mundungus yelled as he then noticed where he was.

Sirius gave a furious look seeing this. "Mundungus! What the hell are you doing taking things from my home?!" He roared out. "I'll make sure to have you thrown in jail for stealing from my family!"

Mundungus just looked at Sirius. "But Dumbledore said I could take what I want and sell it." He responded as Sirius looked at Dumbledore in anger. "You what?!"

"Sirius, I felt it was best to have Mundungus sell some of the items from your home so we could get more funds for the war. I felt you didn't need most of the stuff and it was the best option. After all it's for the greater good." Dumbledore responded as Sirius looked at him.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this!?" He yelled out.

"Well I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial." Dumbledore replied.

"Because you knew I would say no!" Sirius screamed out. "That does it! I'm officially kicking the Order of the Phoenix out of my home and don't try to tell me it's for the greater good that I let you use it! I refuse to be around you anymore! I was locked up in Azkaban because of you and lost part of my life all for the greater good! I want no part of it anymore!" Sirius then turned to Mundungus. "Fletcher if you knew what's good for you then you'll let that locket go now!"

"No!" Mundungus shouted as he pushed Kreacher off.

Satoshi just gave a sigh. "We don't have time for this." He said as he pulled out his sword and sliced off the hand the locket was in quickly picking it up destroying it with his hellfire. "There now all of the horcruxes are taken care of." He said as he then notice Mundungus pointing his wand towards and quickly slashed his head off with his sword.

Everyone just gave a shocked look seeing Satoshi kill someone like it was nothing but Satoshi assured him it wasn't his first kill and Scorpion explain he did not make his son into a killer. Satoshi chose this path to walk on and he would support him no matter what. Shortly after that Kreacher and Sirius took off while Dumbledore and the others stuck around a little longer. Dumbledore tried pleading his case how Satoshi needed to come back to Magical Britain to stop Voldemort but Scorpion told him Satoshi would do no such thing. That he made a deal with Death to get rid of all the horcruxes which he did and he did not have to kill Voldemort, that Death preferred it if he was the one who killed Voldemort since he was Dumbledore's mess.

Eventually Dumbledore and his followers were forced to leave but not before being warn not to tell the ministry some stupid tale about how Harry was take by dark creatures and forced to become dark since they already told Amelia Bones the truth about Harry and she agreed to keep the information to herself since she felt it was all Dumbledore's mess to clean up. Dumbledore soon left but was not going to give up on trying to get his hands on Harry.

THE NEXT DAY

It was morning and Dumbledore was furious, shortly after they had got back from Japan he had sent Severus to inform Voldemort of Harry's whereabouts without telling him that all of his horcruxes have been destroyed. He had planned on the death eaters showing up and killing everyone there so him and his order could swoop in shortly after the attack and save Harry. He had assumed that they would be no match against the death eaters but when he tried to arrive there with the order he found out that for some reason they couldn't get there. He had no idea why they couldn't get and began to assume Voldemort came up with some kind of spell to keep him and his order out. He began to fume about all of his plans being ruined when he heard students screaming outside.

When he got out there he saw the heads of several death eaters on pikes while the pikes where embedded into their respective bodies. He noticed Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew being two of them and noticed the look on Peter's face as well as the damage to his body. From the look on his face he could see Peter was severely tortured before he had his head sliced off. Shortly after he got out their Amelia Bones showed up to inform Dumbledore that Scorpion and his son had paid her a visit after they left the bodies there to inform her what they did. They explained to her that Dumbledore had somehow managed to track Harry down but they managed to get rid of him. They knew he would try and pull something and prepared themselves only to see several death eaters showing up. They realized what Dumbledore planned to do so they set up an barrier trapping the death eaters in so they couldn't get out and no one could get in. They then captured them and executed all but one so they tell Voldemort how the person who told him where they were was working fro Dumbledore and that all of his horcruxes were destroyed. Amelia told him that she had already informed Minster Fudge of what happened and warned him that if he tried to launch any kind of action against the Shirai Ryu that they would retaliate. She explained to him that they were back by the rest of the wizarding world and they would side with the Shirai Ryu if he pulled something. She told Dumbledore that he needed to leave Satoshi alone and figure out how to take out Voldemort himself. Dumbledore had no choice but to accept this and figure out a way to defeat Voldemort on his own.

As for Voldemort, he was furious to know that all of his horcruxes have been destroyed and killed Snape for following Dumbledore's instructions which led to the deaths of several of his death eaters. He knew that he had no horcruxes left since he could no longer feel them and knew unless he could make some more he would be killed. Right now he sat alone in his throne room trying to figure out what to do next while fearing his death may come soon.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
